


他闭上的眼

by RalitoEnSalaa



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, 大三角, 帝弥托利含吊, 帝弥托利舔菲利克斯, 菲利克斯又被操, 菲利克斯含吊, 菲利克斯被操
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RalitoEnSalaa/pseuds/RalitoEnSalaa
Summary: 菲利克斯踹开门，哦了一声。
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 12





	他闭上的眼

“山猪在？”菲利克斯踹开门，顿了下。贝雷特坐在书桌前，单边手背托着颚骨，闻声僵住了身子，转过头对他眨眼。  
“哦。”菲利克斯说，看着帝弥托利水声黏稠地从贝雷特分开的腿间慌乱站起，手背捂着嘴转过身：“菲——咳、菲利克斯？我可以——”  
“希尔凡找你，”他打断。面前的金发王储正试着擦拭干净自己的下颚和嘴唇，却手也湿得彻底，指节间拉出转瞬即逝的细线，“他在大教堂。擦干净了再去，谁都看得出你刚干了什么。”  
“……我很抱歉，菲利克斯。”对方回答，那种温和的语气沙哑。  
为什么要道歉？他想。全修道院有眼睛的都知道法嘉斯的王储对他的老师有些别样心思。停留过久的眼神，课余无事的闲谈，明显至极。他啧了一声，没有说出来，不想听长篇大论的解释。  
“无所谓，我不在乎你搞什么。”他说，拿起门边架子上的毛巾扔到帝弥托利脸上。  
帝弥托利垂下眼，安静擦自己红肿的嘴唇，他挡在贝雷特身前，现在挪了地方；他们的老师依然坐在原位，浅色的眼瞳在两个学生间跨过，面色难有波澜，却是脸颊和耳尖泛红，他的上衣略有凌乱，沾了湿迹的下身仍有饱胀的轮廓。  
别在里头大概不好受。  
帝弥托利迟疑了一下：“老师——”  
“你去。”菲利克斯又啧了一声。他大步来到贝雷特身前，单膝跪到方才帝弥托利含吊的位置，拉下面前的裤腰，伸手握住那根落出来的阴茎。  
“菲利克斯？”贝雷特轻轻吸气，下意识想收拢起腿。  
“你去，我来。”他答道。手里的触感粘滑而灼热，他试探性地上下滑动手掌，先前被帝弥托利照顾的汁液从他把握的指缝间缓缓淌下。他能听见身后如有实质的沉默，感到不耐涌上来。  
“麻烦了。”帝弥托利终于说。然后是开门关门的声响。  
少了旁观者，菲利克斯拧起眉。他不常做这个，忙于自己的生存方式，没有时间去研究该如何取悦身体或别人。此刻他思索过去为数不多的几次经历，让剑茧重叠的指腹擦过顶端微微凹陷的缝隙，因为前液流了太多而打滑。  
他用了些力压下去，粗糙地拖过那些敏感而嫩红的神经，听见头顶的嘶声。  
“不行吗？”他抬头。贝雷特看着他，牙齿微弱地咬进下唇，再放开。  
“有些重。”他说。于是菲利克斯轻了点，指尖一次次划过溢出的尖端，戳探敞开的孔洞，细密的水声散落下来，他的小腿发麻。  
他换了个姿势，双膝跪到地上。他的手指重复一个动作太久开始酸软，而他本人有些……困解。他在自己身上这么做的时候并不需要多长的时间，只是磨蹭极少触碰的部分就能得到一个疏解的高潮，然后直到下一次不得不去安抚硬得纷扰的阴茎。  
菲利克斯的眉头皱得更深。他想起帝弥托利浸透了的下巴，不自觉扫了下嘴唇，再次抬起头。贝雷特半落着眼睑，那对虹膜被窗外映来的淡光打得如同砂石水底，其中神色不甚清明。  
很多时候他的老师都不够清明，却不曾迟疑。他弯下脖颈，伸出舌头贴上湿漉漉的龟头。  
这是他第一次舔一根阴茎，舌面上的味道很难描述，他咽下嘴里浮薄的液体，张开嘴含进去。尖端顶着他的舌头推进来，他低估了宽度，往后的头冠几乎擦到切牙。他再打开点颚骨，让弧形的面抵上软腭，最粗的一部分彻底过了齿列。  
挤不进来了。他的嘴唇落下去，完全裹住柱身，动了动卷缩的舌头。被塞满的狭小空间难以活动，将无处可去的唾液和前液推出了嘴角，他试着吞咽，但僵硬的喉头挪动时让牙齿碰了上去。  
贝雷特唔了一声，手扶上他的后脑：“你不用勉强。”  
他不擅长这个。菲利克斯松开口，手握着阴茎底端退出来，牵了几道断裂的线。他用手背擦过下巴，再次试着咽下嘴里积聚的液体，舌头和上颚搅出微小的泡泡。味道在口腔后挥之不去，并不能说反感，他舔走嘴唇上的残留，清了下嗓子。  
“你什么时候射？”他问，眉头没有放开过。帝弥托利怎么做到的？  
“不用勉强你自己。”贝雷特说，手指抚过他的后颈。  
“说过我接手，”菲利克斯起身，腿脚失去了知觉所以动作略微怪异。他适应了一会儿，看着贝雷特的眼睛踩下靴子，然后抽开腰带，从滑落在地的裤子中走出来，“……你来操我，有可以润滑的东西吗？”  
他的老师用那种琢磨不透的眼神打量他上身马甲收紧、下半身赤裸的姿态，扭头拉开书桌右侧的抽屉。  
“可以，但是一刻钟后我需要去谒见之间。”贝雷特捻出只半满的玻璃小瓶放到桌上，他戴着手套，正要摘下就被菲利克斯跨坐到腿上：“省点时间，我来。”  
他扶着贝雷特的肩膀，姆指撬开瓶拴，沾湿了手指往身后探去。腰脊塌下的弧度分开了臀瓣，他摸到自己紧闭的穴口，油膏还是冷的，流下会阴和腿根时带起冷意的攀上椎骨。他从未做过这种事。仅仅是知道大概应该如何做。  
菲利克斯放掉身体的绷紧，几乎全然贴在贝雷特的胸口，流水的阴茎和老师挤在一起。他慢慢伸进去指尖。  
这感觉很，怪异。他被剑刺穿，被刀割裂，被冰雪冻得皮开肉绽，却是没有为这样的异物侵入做好准备。长久的训练让他控制肌肉和骨节，膏脂卸掉大部分生涩的摩擦，这不疼，但被打开未经人事的软肉使他呼吸卡顿，然后颤抖。  
他闭上眼，额头垂到扶在贝雷特肩头的手，伸进第二根手指。更快、更草率一些，从开好的入口边缘钻开叠合的褶皱进去。他闷哼一下，有些忍不住动了动腰胯，阴茎在衣料上摩擦。  
“菲利克斯，”贝雷特侧过头，呼出的气打到他红透的耳廓，手搁上他发抖的大腿，再是下陷的后腰，“你是不是喜欢我？”  
“对。”菲利克斯短暂地睁眼，又闭上。他摸到了柔软的肠壁，两根手指像剪刀一样咕叽咕叽地分开又合拢。他最后撑开一次，决定已经足够宽阔，于是直起身子，倒了油膏的手抽出来去握贝雷特的阴茎。  
“但是不能让……那家伙知道……”他看着他老师泛光的眼瞳，让龟头对着穴口直接坐下去，不怎么成样子地哼了一声，“呵，他要是知道了就麻烦了，”他下意识咬住牙根。潦草的扩张没有彻底软化肛口，被绷撑的穴肉绞着插进来的老二。他听见贝雷特叹气，几根手指潜进马甲下面，摸索突起的脊骨。他们这样保持了一会儿，菲利克斯低头去吻那片又被衔住的下唇，“肯定会说‘我退出’之类的蠢话。”  
贝雷特的手平放在他第十七块脊骨，将他压下来张开嘴接受亲吻。菲利克斯为唇上的湿热停了下，闭上眼舔进去。他短暂碰到了牙齿，再是舌尖，在他小幅度的推挤下柔软异常。口腔内部带来的水声有些响，他睫毛抖动，稍稍侧过头让嘴唇的角度紧密，被叼住了前段舌头吮吸。  
菲利克斯蹦了声低吟，从额头麻到了后脑，不自觉绞紧了屁股。他还是不太适宜被插进肠子的感觉，也许再有一刻钟他的身体能更打开一点。希望比他的手或者嘴好用。  
他踮着脚分开在椅子两侧，绷紧了腿部线条提起腰再落下，却是因为连带着肛口也夹紧了并没有多少成效，勉强出来点再凝滞地回去。贝雷特放开他的舌头：“做得很好，菲利克斯。”  
他得到几个深呼吸的机会，舔了舔嘴唇，被吸到发胀的舌头动起来迟钝。贝雷特的嘴角是潮湿的，唇瓣反射亮晶晶的光，他嗯了声，又亲了上去。他的老师依然是张开嘴让他进来，湿漉漉地滑进舌根的空间，他有些喜欢这种感觉。  
“你应该知道吧，那家伙也喜欢你，”突然想起来，他退开后说。专注于亲吻忽视了下半身，他继续把自己提起来又坐下，“刚才临走不情不愿的样子。”  
腿上的肌肉有不适感，他平日没落下任何一处训练，但是这样限制住幅度却没有过。精准控制吗，他最后坐下去，气音过多地哼声。  
“我知道，”贝雷特回答，吻了吻他的下巴，“你试着只动腰，唔、就是这样。我在等他先开口，这对他来说并不简单。”  
“呵，是不简单，”他夹紧了屁股里的阴茎，像他老师指示的那样摇晃腰胯，感到肠壁被撞压，“顾虑太多犹豫太多，每天都抓着不放，看着就心烦……哼……嗯。”  
“他需要时间。”  
“这跟时间没关系，”菲利克斯提高了声音，他被咬着喉头的脆骨，仰头看着天花板的一角，“是他那种态度。见过他真正的样子之后，那副伪装就看不下去，为什么他能悠然自得地做两种行径——算了，为什么说这个。”  
“菲利克斯……”贝雷特叹息，他的指尖从蝴蝶骨间下绕到臀缝开始的边缘，“我要射了。”  
看来是比其它部位好用。菲利克斯重重坐下去，夹紧了穴口，他的腹腔在烧，被操到的地方一阵阵发热，在他挤榨那根阴茎的时候不甘愿地平息下去。他还硬着。贝雷特的视线聚集在他身上，嘴唇因为高潮而轻微张开，里头隐约地动作。他忍不住再去吻他。  
“超了一刻钟了。”他模糊地说，退出舌头。他还是不够快。菲利克斯站起来，姿态有些古怪。即使没有了生殖器塞在里面，入口仍有被分开的感觉，精液已经从初次使用后无法闭合的穴肉里流下了腿根。  
“你这样可以吗？”贝雷特问，理好了衣服看着他充血的阴茎。  
“我能解决。”他摆摆手。他老师看了他一会儿，倾过来握着他的脸侧给他一个吻。  
“呆在这。需要什么自己拿。”贝雷特睁开眼，转身离开。  
他不准备走。菲利克斯四下看了看，毛巾刚刚被帝弥托利带走了。他皱着眉爬到床上，膝盖支撑起下半身，试着伸手摸了摸。松软到轻易吃掉了整根手指，而里头的肠肉柔顺而温驯，不需要拨开就能直接插进去，但是太慢了。  
具体是要怎么做，他烦躁地抽出手，就那样湿着去把握自己的阴茎。他捏着顶端，姆指像是对贝雷特那样拖磨过浅沟，然后几乎撑不住腰。确实有些重。他思索着换了手法，用掌心压住铃口，握起整个头部揉捻。这样好些。前液多到打湿了指缝，他得摁住才不滴弄到床单上。  
他的额头抵着胳膊，望向身下自己套弄老二的动作，他的手指上涂了层粘液，手腕转动着给发胀的龟头一点摩擦，卷出细密的声响。这让他脸颊发烫。他从来没觉得这种场景有过……特殊意义。  
“噢，”帝弥托利说，“我很抱歉打扰你。我这就走。”  
菲利克斯没回答。他别过头。  
“如果你找老师，他在去谒见之间了。”他说。没有声音。他习惯性拧起眉，转去门口的方向，就看到帝弥托利近在咫尺地坐到床边，背光的面庞神色不明。  
“……你干什么？”  
“请让我帮你，”帝弥托利回答，依然是温和有礼，已经卸下了披风和靴子，“之前麻烦你接手，我想能给你回报。”  
然后不等菲利克斯开口，他跪到他身后，攥着他的臀尖低下头。  
“等——唔！”  
帝弥托利有条好舌头。他几乎是高昂地闷哼了几声，感到湿热的舌面在舔过他红肿的穴口后追上了淌到半段大腿的精液，从最底下舔回会阴的凹陷，塞进他草草闭合的入口。他的腰软得彻底，腹部的起伏被那对吮吸的嘴唇搅得失去节奏，他从来没有——却是知道帝弥托利熟练得要命，一边吞咽射进去的液体一边控制了力道揉捏他的臀肉。  
这头山猪，他抓紧了床单，终于是忍不住了吗。菲利克斯摇头，膝盖都在打颤。  
“你够了没有。”他咬着牙说。  
“不满意只有舌头吗，菲利克斯？”帝弥托利顿了顿，“看来是我还不够精通，没办法做到最好。之前老师也不是特别喜欢的样子。那只有这样了。”  
什么？他听见搭扣落下，接着什么东西抵上了他的肛口。  
“能让我操你吗，菲利克斯？”金发的王储问。  
真是个蠢货。他无法避免地想起贝雷特，他们的老师接下投来的感情，再不动声色投回自己的。帝弥托利怎么什么都要看不见。  
这个帝弥托利什么都看不见。  
他嗤笑一声：“要干就快点。”  
那根等待的阴茎操进来，他全然没有准备，即使被塞满了内射了舔干净了，他的身体依然青涩。帝弥托利知道操什么地方，燃起他小腹先前熄灭的温度，一段时间他被撞走了呼吸，找回来的时候意识到嗓子沙哑，眼前模糊。他肚脐下方有一只手，不知何时他撑起了上半身，脊背蹭到身后着衣的胸口。  
他像是被穿了剑，很快、太快高潮，然后就被迟钝地割绞柔软颤抖的神经，直到施刑者也得到满足。  
他倒在他身旁，一头金发散落下来，闭着眼呼吸沉重。  
菲利克斯低吟，感到腹腔不时抽动，而肠子仿佛空了一块，穴口难以闭拢。帝弥托利擅长这个。  
“告诉我你怎么做的。”他说，声音嘶哑而小。  
“什么？”  
“这个，做爱。”  
“我，嗯？”帝弥托利突然睁眼，“这是你第一次吗？”  
“差不多。”  
他看起来不知所措：“对不起，我不——”  
“教我做手活。”菲列克斯踹了他一脚，打断他。


End file.
